


The Princess and the Stranger

by TheNeptuneViolin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeptuneViolin/pseuds/TheNeptuneViolin
Summary: Princess Elain has duties to her kingdom, but when an enchanting stranger makes a visit, she begins to think life could be so much more than it is.





	The Princess and the Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Niraja from songbirdbooks](http://songbirdsbooks.tumblr.com/) for beta reading for me (and coming up with the summary).

One day a stranger walked into the Careful Kingdom, emerging from the Deep Dark Forest. She strode through the town and despite her short stature, caused much ruckus as visitors were few, especially ones who looked like her. Her hair chopped short and clothes slung on her body as if they were no sign of the person she was - neither her wealth or her profession professed - but merely as an inconvenience. She wore worn boots and a shirt that had been washed too roughly and too often so that it’s colour faded and shape gone with an air of intrigue and mighty confidence. Rumours followed but did not touch her - that she was the Dragon Slayer from across the Raging Sea or that she was the sorcerer from the East here to rid the land of its blights - as she wound her way to the castle.

Upon reaching the castle, the Stranger asked for an audience with the Fair Princess - a twinkle of love in her eye. But all in the kingdom knew the Fair Princess had pledged her hand to the Russet Prince in hopes of uniting their two torn kingdoms once more.

Nonetheless, the Princess found the time to greet the stranger with love and familiarity though not having much time for her own as her wedding preparations were to take up much of her days. The two were left to luncheon together; most of the servants agreeing that the pair quite suited one another - matching and contrasting one another in just the right ways.

Not a moment after the Fair Princess finished her last morsel, the stranger leant in across the small table and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “If you still want to go, it’s now or never.”

The Fair Princess had barely nodded before the Stranger was at her elbow, with a grin like a shooting star across her face and ready to pull the Princess’s life from under her.

Together, they scaled the walls of the Princess’s tower, down to meet the world. Together they ran, hand in hand, and away from the stone walls - clinging together so strongly that no force in the Universe could have broken them apart.

The Stranger lead the Princess to a meadow, still damp with the morning dew. No one kept these grasses or pulled the wildflowers from their roots. Butterflies danced lazily over the knaplilies and damselflies hung low in the air.

The Princess looked down to the hem of her dress, trailing low on the ground and despite her best efforts was starting to muddy.

The Stranger smiled softly at the Princess with a gaze of love in her heart. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your clothes clean.” She reached one arm under the Princess’s shoulders and swept one arm under her knees, lifting her from the risk of further dirtying her skirts.

The Princess let out a small yelp, followed by a little giggle as her cheeks flushed and the Stranger bravely waded into the long grasses. Reaching a safe midpoint of the meadow, the stranger gently placed the Princess back on her own toes and laid her cloak before her - just large enough for two petite ladies to lie together, hidden in the long grasses.

As the sun began to drift below the horizon and the sky shifted to shades of orange, the Princess - now a little sore - lay in the Stranger’s arms. “Amren,” she asked. “Could we live like this forever?”

“My love,” she had rather enjoyed watching the Princess blooming amongst the wildflowers - making her bloom. “I’d change the world to make you happy; that’s why I came after all.” Her eyes softened a little, became a little more distant. “But I fear I cannot change you. You feel responsible for your kingdom and will forsake your own happiness for them.”

“It was the best afternoon of my life and you’ve given me a taste of what my life could’ve been if I was born someone else. But I am to marry the Russet Prince. It will be a favourable match for our kingdoms and bring peace to our lands.”

The Stranger placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “You mustn’t forget about yourself, my dearest Elain. Just because they have told you where to tie yourself, it doesn’t mean your heartstrings will follow. It’s not selfish to care for yourself first.”

“Maybe the Russet Prince and I could grow to be friends.”

“That’s a lot to place the rest of your life on, don’t you think?”

“I have to return. I have duties.”

“I know you do, my love. I will not stop you.”

The Princess curled her body closer to the warmth of the Stranger’s body as the dusk chill began to set in against their still naked bodies. “But maybe life can wait for a few more hours.

“Yes, I think it can.”


End file.
